A Saviour Born,A Saviour Lost
by chaoswalking169
Summary: Based On The Darkness Within by Kurinoone which I highly recomend reading currently T may be bumped up to M as story progresses.
1. Prolouge Part 1

**A SAVIOUR BORN**

A loud scream reached James Potters ears as he waited in the waiting room before some caring words echoed down the hall,

"Come On Just A Little Bit More, Almost!" Came the Soothing voice before a loud panting sound was heard. A pretty woman with dark hair stuck her head round the corner.

"Mr. Potter?" She Said

James Stood Up

"Yeah?"

"You can come in now."

James Sprinted into the ward to find his beautiful wife holding a baby

"It's a boy James!"Lily Panted clearly out of breath from the strain she just endured."What Shall We Call Him?"

"Lets Name him after your dad."James Smiled Taking the Baby out of her arms

"Harry it is."She said leaning over to look at his beautiful emerald green eyes."Harry James Potter

_**Sorry its so short but it is only the prologue**_


	2. Prolouge Part 2

**A SAVIOUR LOST**

Needless To Say, Halloween Was The Utmost worst time of year for the two Potters. On Halloween of 1981 their 3 year old son, Harry was stolen from them,By He-who-must-not-be-named who had almost certainly killed him.

So no,Halloween was not very happy for Lily And James Potter

_"P'way wif me daddy!" squealed baby Harry happily_

_James laughed and started shouting out multicoulored __plumes of smoke from his wand and Harry jumped in the air trying to catch Them_

_"Dinner!"Called A cheerful looking Lily, poking her head round the doorway_

_Everyone ate their dinner and Harry Was Asking for sweets when they heard a loud explosion resounded from the hallway. James eyes widened before he whispered_

_"Lily Take Harry And RUN! I'll hold him off."_

_Lily Choked back a sob and her eyes glistened with tears as she grabbed Harry From Under the armpits and just before she rushed upstairs she whispered back_

_"I love you!"_

_James nodded, stood and entered the hallway to find the front door blown off and a figure in black robes with his hood up so you couldn't see his face_

_**I'm so sorry Peter, **__James thought truly believing his best friend dead._

_The figure sent three spells at him in rapid succession and only James' Auror Reflexes saved his life _

_"__**STUPEFY**__" James roared_

_The figure dodged_

_"__**Bombarda!"**__the figure hissed and the spell hit him in the stomach sending him crashing through the living room door._

_"Jamesss Potter" The figure Murmered Crouching Next to him. _

_"I Shall let you live as pure blood flows through your veinsssss."_

_"Wha-?"James Attempted_

_"__**Stupefy!" **__The Figure Shouted rendering the man unconsious._

_The Figure Glided up the stairs towards James And Lily's Bedroom where Harry and Lily were Hidden away in a closet._

_The Dark Lord wrenched the closet open and stupefied Lily before she could Lily's unconsious body fell to the floor the dark lord took the baby and dissaparted tearing through the wards causing the house to collapse._

Every Halloween Since the couple and Dumbledore had mourned his death in secret from the world and their other son, Damien who had never understood why his parents were always so upset on Halloween but assumed it was Pettigrews Traitorous acts as he along with the rest of the world never even realised his brother had existed.


	3. Chapter 1: Lord Voldemort's Heir

**LORD VOLDEMORTS HEIR**

**13 YEARS LATER...**

Mike Stern Knew that his days were numbered ever since he had blabbed to Andromeda Tonks about the Dark Lords Horcuxes. He took another swig of wine before throwing the glass into the corner of the room and approaching the fireplace. "Order Of The Pheonix HQ" he yelled sticking his face into the hearth.

Later...

"I Hereby call this meeting of The Order Of The Pheonix To Order!" Shouted Albus Dumbledore.

the shuffling and talking ceased.

"Earlier this evening Mike Stern, a known and convicted Death Eater, Came To us pleading for hi life after he accidently let some information slip. As we all know, Lord Voldemort does not take these things lightly, or rather the Dark Prince doesn't. We also have new information on the Longbottom case:The Dark prince killed Alice an Frank Longbottom."

Collective gasps flew through the air.

"We have been asked to set a trap to capture him but must put ourselves under disiluison or invisibility cloaks if you have them. we leave now."Dumbledore Commanded standing up. This caused mutters of uncertainty to flow through the assembled members.

"Why are we protecting a filthy Death Eater?"

"How do we know this isn't a trap for _us_?"

Sirius Leant in and whispered across the table to James

"That was a short meeting!"

James ignored him grabbing his cloak and Sirius's hand before apparating to Mikes house

The order waited for almost an hour on the 4th floor of Stern Manor silently waiting for the assassin to show up

Mike sat in an armchair facing the fire a glass of wine in his hand when he heard an almost unhearable _pop_ from behind him and he knew what was coming.

"You took your time, My Prince."

The figure said nothing until he was right behind the armchair his _katana _gleaming against his leg.

"You Betrayed My Father, The Dark Punishment is death."hissed the voice of a boy who could be no more than 16 years old.

James' eyes widened as did every other order member who heard. This Boy was Lord Voldemorts Son?

"I Know" Mike Said Resignedly "At least let me finish my last drink?"

there was a funny choking sound before James realised The figure had thrusted his _katana_ through the back of his armchair and into Sterns throat effectively severing the jugula, killing him instantly. the boy then withdrew his wand and span in a circle.

James was confused as to what this did until he saw every disillusioning charm had been canceled The Prince sent 3 reductor curses at moody and the order members around him before firing bombardment hexes at James, Remus and Sirius but they all dodged and every single member of the order of the pheonix assembled Screamed

_"Stupefy!"_

The boy threw something metal that cut open James face sending him to the ground but it was too late as the stupefys all hit him sending him flying into the wall which cracked before the Prince crashed to the floor collapsing the already weakend wall on top causing the floor to give way to the floor beneath which also couldn't hold that much weight and neither could the next.

The Dark Prince Had Been Captured.


End file.
